


Behind Closed Doors

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien anatomy, Beta!Kolivan, Doggy Style, M/M, Nipple Play, Squirting, abo dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When you’re two leaders in a war like this, it’s nice to have a moment to jut forget.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This crackship was inspired by my wonderful girlfriend I love her so much, and I have a nice little place in my heart for this crack ship and hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> ABO only applies to the Galra so far. May change in the future I don’t know.
> 
> Any questions IM me or send an ask.

Kolivan never expected to get into this kind of predicament.

Especially with such an outspoken, and loud alien like Ozar. In some situations, Kolivan had to question of loud was the only volume he had though never mentioned it.

So it certainly was a surprise when he had said in a quiet voice to him in the hallway and propositioned him in a way that caught him off guard. He didn’t even think his voice could be…quite so alluring,..

Perhaps that was one of the factors that had lead him to accept it, That…and the fact that he didn’t really feel like being alone tonight….

He panted softly as he gripped at the sheets of the bed, as he felt his cock brush against his spot. He pressed back against him on his hands and knees with his pants practically torn down around his ankles.

“Haaa…haaa….mmmm….!” He shivered, ears lowered as he felt those strong hands grope over his chest as kisses are pressed over his shoulders gently.

“Quiznak…” He heard him his softly as he nuzzled into his neck, “Quiznak it’s…fuck,..” he angled his hips to better fuck into him, feeling the sweet wet slit clench around him “You know….” he brushed Kolivan’s braid aside “I was…nnngh…sure you would–aaah—say no..”

Kolivan grunted and opened his mouth to respond when the other pinched his nipples, giving them a small twist. His cheeks heated up and he bit his bottom lip “Nnngh….”

“Oh quiznak….oh sweetheart fuck….You’re so soft and wet…” he started to thrust a little harder into him “I knew Galra had diff—” Ozar gasped when Kolivan clenched down around him harder.

“J-just….fuck me dammit….!” Kolivan hissed, getting slightly irritated. Yes he had strange anatomy, he gets it—

He grunted when one of the hands on his chest moved down. One gripped on to his hip while the other slid down and gripped his cock pumping it slowly. He gasped and blushed as Ozar pulled him back pressing up against his back. His cheeks darkened as he bucked his hips forwards reaching an arm uo to grip the back of the other’s head.

“Nnnngh…haaaaa….!” He cried out as the other started to fuck him a bit harder, with the added pleasure of him pumping his cock in time with each thrust…!

He moved the other hand up to turn Kolivan’s head and kiss him deeply. Ozar groaned, cradling under the chin with his hand as he swallowed the soft moans from the other.

_Heh…at least I still got it,_ the rebel commander thought, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Kolivan’s cock as he gave it a slight squeeze. He could feel his cunt clenching harder around him and massaging along the length with each slap their hips made every time they met.

He lightly bit down on his bottom lip, releasing the other’s cock to wrap around his waist to hold him in place before nibbling down his throat. He suckled on the soft flesh there as he moved to his shoulder and gave it a little lovebite….!

Kolivan arched, gasping and panting as he clawed at the mattress almost ripping it “Aaaah…aaah…aaah…! Fuuuu….nnngh….! I’m…..!”

The noises only seemed to make Ozar move harder into him, hearing him growl and hiss…..!

Kolivan let out a shriek when he clenched down hard around him….followed by fluid squirting out of him and on to Ozar’s thighs as he felt the other cumming deep inside of him.

He slumped down and purred deeply as stress slowly slipped out of his shoulders and back as his ears are lowered softly. Ozar slipped out slowly panting as he moved to lay down beside the other, “Hey….did you just squirt?”

The Marmorite Leader blushed harder before pulling a pillow to covers his face, “Shhh…shut up…!”

The other rebel leader snorted and laughed before kissing his shoulders a bit, “Shhh shh shh hey come on….I didn’t mean it in a bad way…”

Kolivan blushed and grumbled softly.

Forgetting there was a war going on outside these doors…..


End file.
